


King

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: Shades of the Exiled [3]
Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Community: 365drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew he would be the greatest king they had ever known - but it wouldn't be that difficult; Altea had only four previous kings. There wasn't much to compare him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King

They always thought he would be a great king. His advisors often said it to themselves as proposals and propositions were sent their way, their opinion wanted on one topic or another. Marth was never quite sure why he was praised as the best king Altea had ever known by the people - he listened to his people, created fair and just laws, helped the poor, was lenient with how much they paid in taxes... He even personally oversaw the restoration of Altea.

Weren't all kings like that? Weren't all kings kind to their subjects? After all, one could not demand respect if he treated his subjects unfairly. Not once had his people complained about how the kingdom was run since he had taken it over.  
 _What do they know, anyway?_ Marth mused once as he leaned his palm against his cheek. _Altea's only had five kings._


End file.
